oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shilo Village/Quick guide
Details Crafting *32 Agility (boostable) *4 Smithing (if you want to make your own bronze wire) Must be able to defend from many Undead ones (lvl 61-73) and able to defeat three monsters that are about level 90. |items = :All required items (except for the bones and wire) can be bought at the general store in Tai Bwo Wannai. *A spade *A torch or candle (lanterns, black candles don't work) *A tinderbox *Rope *Bronze wire or bronze bar (wire is faster) *A hammer *A chisel *3 regular bones (a spare is a good idea in case you bury one) Recommended: *Decent armour and a weapon (ranged or mage recommended for lower levels) *Good food (enough to make it through two long tunnels of level 73 monsters) *Energy potions *Antipoison potion (Some poison can hit up to 11 each time. A combat level of 65 or higher will make the very poisonous tribesmen non-aggressive.) *Teleports *Papyrus and charcoal (only required if you lose an item during the quest) *Access to the Gnome glider and fairy rings makes travelling easier (don't forget your Dramen staff). *Crumble Undead makes it easy to kill the 3 monsters. |kills = Nazastarool in 3 forms, levels 91, 68 and 93 (safespotting is possible) }} Walkthrough Starting out *Talk to Mosol Rei outside of Shilo Village. (Gnome glider is fastest way there, requires 30 Agility to cross shortcut) *Go to Trufitus at his house in eastern Tai Bwo Wannai (quest icon on minimap). *Use the wampum belt on him. Ah Za Rhoon *To get to Ah Za Rhoon, after giving Trufitus the wampum belt head east then slightly south to the log crossing near the crashed Gnome glider, cross the log then then proceed south to the dark rocky area on the minimap. It is fastest to teleport to the Duel Arena via the ring of dueling, and then use the nearby gnome glider to Gandius. *Use your spade on the mound of earth. *Use a lit torch or candle on the fissure, then use your rope on the fissure. (Note: You will lose whatever light source you decide to use on the fissure.) *Search the fissure (32 Agility) to climb down and follow the cave south until you reach the stream. *Investigate the stone on the ground (near wall) at 4. Use chisel on stone to get a stone-plaque. *Search the cave-in at 2 to enter a new cave. *Search the loose rocks at 6 to find a tattered scroll. Read the scroll. *Search the sacks at 7 to find a crumpled scroll. Read the scroll. *Search the ancient gallows at 8 to get the Zadimus corpse. *Head back to the first area via the cave-in at 2. *Leave by crafting the broken table at 3 into a raft, by searching the rocks at 5, or teleporting. *Return to Trufitus and use the 4 items you have collected on him. *Head west to the tribal statue near Trufitus' hut and bury the corpse. *Use the bone shard on Trufitus. Tomb of Bervirius (Bronze wire required for next section) *Search the well-stacked rocks on the north of Cairn Isle (32 Agility) (fairy ring is nearby). (If you can't get in the cave it is because the scrolls haven't been read) *Head south and search the dolmen. *Use a chisel on the sword pommel. *Use bronze wire on the bone beads. *Climb up the rockslide nearby or teleport to escape the cave. You will take up to 10 damage if you fail to climb the rocks. Tomb of Rashiliyia *Head southeast of fairy ring (the blue dot on the map in the image above). *Search the unique bright green palm tree from the north side to find two doors. *Search the doors to find the keyhole. *Use your chisel on the bone shard to make a bone key. *Equip the Beads of the dead then use the key on the doors. *Open the ancient gate (while wearing the beads of the dead necklace), then climb down the rocks. *Run west, south, then southwest through the dungeon to reach a pair of doors. *Use 3 regular bones on the doors. (Note: Be sure not to bury them.) *Search the dolmen, then defeat Nazastarool in his 3 forms. **Use Protect from Melee or stand behind the dolmen to safe-spot him. *Take the Rashiliyia corpse. *'Note:' If you try to leave the cave the way you came in, the door will be locked and Rashiliyia will summon three Undead ones to kill you. You can however still leave by using the bone key on the doors. Finishing up *Return to Cairn Isle (fairy ring ), down through the well-stacked rocks and use the corpse on the dolmen. Quest complete! Reward *2 Quest points *3,875 Crafting experience *Access to Shilo Village. *Ability to quick travel to Shilo Village using the cart near the Brimhaven docks. After completing the quest, every item you got during the quest can be sold to Yanni Salika in Shilo Village for 2,000 coins total.